By your side
by Lamker
Summary: Some Dadzawa and Shinson relationship drabbles with Uncle Mic being as supportive as ever. No real order, just as they come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, and welcome to my first try at BNHA fanfic. Recently joined and I am in love!  
I also quickly adopted the idea of Dadzawa and Shinson so, here's my try at that as well. Inspired by _Flourish_ by Wildcrisis on Ao3 (I'll post there as well) so do check it out! You don't have to actually read that to understand this, but it's still a super awesome Dadzawa and Shinson fic!**

 **Hope you enjoy this little ficlet =D**

* * *

He only heard some of what supposedly happened at the USJ but it sounded _bad_. Very, very bad. And his father was there.

" _He's a pro hero. He's strong. He's fine,_ " Hitoshi told himself as he and the rest of General Studies sat and waited for something to happen. Almost all the teachers had left and gone to assist, some even saying All Might was there.

" _It's fine… Everything is okay…_ " Shinso hadn't even noticed he was shaking as he sat, staring down at the desk.

"Oi, you worried?" he heard someone ask and wasn't sure if it was for him. The world seemed to be spinning as a cold wrapped around him.

"Nah. This is the pro's we're talking about."

"Yeah, but still… A surprise attack and only two teachers? Neither really fit for group battles? I don't know man…"

"You think it's that bad?"

"I mean, possibly-"

He couldn't take it anymore. Hitoshi stood up, nearly tripping over his chair and almost ran out of class. The calls of his classmates fell on deaf ears as Shinso's own heartbeat boomed in his head. He was running before he realized it, turning a corner and down the stairs – he needed to get out. To make sure everything was alright. And as he was running, he saw a familiar flock of large, blonde hair.

"Uncle Mic!" he yelled, not caring for anyone who might have overheard him. By the looks of it, people only recently left. And the hall… Recovery Girls medical wing.

"Hitoshi…" Yamada turned to the student, and instead of his usual happy-go-lucky expression, he looked grim and pale.

"W-What happened?" the boy needed to catch his breath as he doubled over on his knees. "We heard there was an attack! Dad was there wasn't he? With his class!" Shinso straightened his back and looked at the hero. "Where is he?"

"…" Hizashi lowered his gaze and then looked to the door. "He jumped right into the ambush to give his students some time to escape…" as the blonde spoke, the student felt his heart skip a few beats. "He took on a lot of them, but by the end, he was exhausted and the villains had some powerhouse… Even All Might have problems beating it."

"How is he?!" he didn't mean to yell, but panic was taking over. Please, don't let him be dead. _Please, please, please!_

"…We're still not sure the extent of his damage… Recovery Girl is working on him as best she can, but…" he paused, looking at the boy. "Hitoshi, he got hurt pretty bad."

* * *

Shinso said nothing but closed his eyes and almost threw the door of the medical wing open as he rushed in. Mic tried to grab him, but his reaction was too slow. Instead, he followed in soon after, and saw the kid frozen, a few steps away from Aizawa's beaten body.

"I said no one should come in!" Recovery Girl turned to them, eyes narrow, before seeing who it was and letting out a sigh.

"He's alive," she said after a few seconds and Hitoshi would have collapsed to his keens, if his uncle hadn't grabbed him by the arms and held him upwards.

"Dad…" came a weak whisper as tears welled up in his eyes. There he was, lying on the bed, covered in bandages, something strapped to his chest and face, hardly breathing. _But he was alive._

"Sorry," Mic said weakly, gently helping the kid to his feet, but not letting go. He didn't trust that Shinso wouldn't just fall again.

"It's alright… Family is important… You two can stay if you want, but not long," the nurse kept her eyes on the ground as he moved away, giving them some space.

Hitoshi never thought he'd see the day his father would lose. At least, never this bad. With the help of his uncle, the two moved closer to the bed, and he was sat down on a chair while Yamada went and got one for himself.

"…Dad… C-Can you hear me?" the student asked in a weak whisper, fearing if he spoke too loudly, it'd make the condition worse.

"He probably does, even if he can't react…" Hizashi gave a small, encouraging nod. "He's strong – don't worry. He'll pull through," his smile, despite being a bit forced, felt real to the boy. And that's what he needed.

"You better be okay, dad…" Hitoshi reached with his arm, to try and place a hand on the man's shoulder or something, but stopped himself. Fear kept him from going further as he slowly lowered his arm back to his side.

They sat in silence, only broken by the machine showing Shota's life sighs, until Recovery Girl came back and shooed them both out. The two stood in front of the door for a few minutes, watching with worry, until Mic patted the boy on the head.

"You should get going… Eraser has this second quirk that lets him know when you're scared and then he's scared and worried," he looked down, a small smile on his face.

"Can I come and visit soon?" Hitoshi never took his eyes off the door.

"I'm sure he'd love that."

* * *

And so it was, that for a week until Aizawa woke up, the two would come and visit when able. Usually, they'd go together, but a lot of the time, Hitoshi found himself alone. And it scared him. The room was dark and silent, save for what was around his father, and each day he feared when he'd stop hearing those beeps.

The nightmares didn't help. He already didn't sleep much – call it an Aizawa family trait – but now he avoided it as much as possible. He saw his father dead or dying, bleeding out, crushed, destroyed and in pain. And all he could do, was stand still in fear as the villains laughed and did as they pleased. He didn't tell anyone about them, not even his uncle. Well, he technically told Shota when he was there, but in hushed whispers.

It was a slow day when Mic and Hitoshi, both exhausted and half sleeping, heard the monitor and machines give off a different sound.

At first, they panicked, jumping off their seats and looking around. Yamada called for Recovery Girl while Shinso went to his father's side and saw the faint movement under all those bandages. But they were stiff and quick – almost like panic.

"Dad, dad calm down!" the boy called, looking for something to take hold in reassurance. Shota's arms were both in casts, and almost every inch was bandaged. He had nothing.

"You're in a hospital! Bandages everywhere – you're not blind!" he tried at everything he could think off, before hearing the adults nearing.

"Move, give me room," Recovery Girl ordered and Mic had to drag Hitoshi away from the still fumbling Aizawa.

"It's all okay now… Don't you worry…" they heard the nurse whisper before the doors were closed.

"C'mon let's go… We can come back in an hour," Hizashi gently pulled on the boy's arm to get him to move away.

"He was scared," Hitoshi whispered, eyes wide.

"…" the blonde had nothing to say to that, so he just averted his eyes. Maybe they could get Shota some gift or something…

* * *

An hour later, and they were back. Recovery Girl did somewhat yell at them that they should give the man some rest and get rest themselves, but still allowed them to get inside.

"…Dad?" Hitoshi tried, swallowing a lump in his throat. It was the same but… different. The breathing was more visible and the bandages had been removed from his eyes.

"Toshi?" came a weak and dry reply as Shota weakly turned his head. "Mic," he managed as well as they two moved in closer.

"You scared us there," Yamada gave a nervous chuckle, looking down in relief.

"Sorry," the wince following the answer made both of the visitors worry.

"H-How do you feel?" Shinso mentally smacked himself for asking such a dumb question but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"…Been better," there was a hint of humor under the pain as the boy shook with nervousness. But he still smiled.

"I – I heard what you did… Saved your students," he blinked a few times to try and stop the tears. "And here you were supposed to be the one who's rational."

"Yeah Shota – who'll keep me back if you kick the bucket," Mic managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

Aizawa let out a small groan as he seemed to gather the energy to speak. "That's why… I can't die… Can't leave… You two alone… just yet," the words were slow and weak, but truthful. They all knew it.

"Good! That means you won't do it again!" Hitoshi sniffed and quickly moved his arm to get rid of the tears.

"Promise," it was soon after that Shota drifted off. Mic had a near heart attack, but Recovery Girl assured them it was only natural. The gifts they bought, some chocolate and a new pair of goggles, were left beside Shota's bed.

"Can we visit again?" Hitoshi asked as they were escorted out.

"Sheesh, don't you have class? And you, you're a pro hero!" the nurse shook her head before looking up. "You can visit as many times as you like. He'll only get better from here on out."

"Thank you," the genuine tone and gratefulness of the boy's tone touched both of the adult's hearts.

"Just doing my job," she told them, but there was a smile on her face. "You two keep doing yours – since your visits, he's been recovering better."

"Will do!" Mic grinned and patted the student on the head. "After all, we're family!"


	2. Chapter 2

**...This was supposed to be a one-shot thing, but here I am, apparnelty turning this into a collection. _How? Why?_ I don't even know.  
This one - like I said, I don't even know, so please don't hate me for it. I'm going crazy.**

Wonderland Tea Party: Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you liked it (and yes, these dorks are so precious)

SaltyCandy: Thanks mate! Happy to hear you enjoyed it! ^^

 **Anyway, here's (apparently) a new chapter about these dorks. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 **Tensions were high during the sports festival, as Shinso tried to prove himself.  
The fact his father and uncle were watching didn't ease him at all.**

"Ohhh, he's up next!" Yamada looked down at the sheet of paper, eyes wide. The microphone was turned off for the moment as there was a short break before the one on one battles.

"…Against whom?" Aizawa mumbled lowly, glancing at the paper.

"Izuku Midoriya," there was a faint hint of worry in the blonde's voice, but it quickly turned into amusement. "Quite the pair, wouldn't you say?" Mic looked at his friend, only to find the seat empty and heard the doors close. A small smile was on his lips as he looked down at the sheet again and let out a sigh.

* * *

He was sitting by the table, eyes closed and taking steady breathes. He's gotten this far, he'll get even further. He'll show them. A slow exhale, and he knew time was up – his match would start soon.

" _Just you watch_ ," Hitoshi said to himself, standing and looking at a poster of the arena on the wall. " _I'll show you all._ "

As he exited the waiting room, he was surprised to find Shota standing there, leaning on the wall opposite the room. Shinso's eyes opened slightly as he swallowed, but regained himself soon after.

"The match is about to start… Shouldn't you be up with Uncle Mic?" Hitoshi asked, keeping his voice low and trying to avert his eyes.

"I figured I'd come see you," Aizawa said in an equally low tone, but his eyes were on the boy in front of him.

"…If you're worried about that student of yours-," he would have gone on, if Eraser hadn't stopped him.

"I'm not," Aizawa said flatly, but almost hurt. "He can handle himself fine – don't underestimate him," he added quickly. "I'm here to tell you-" this time, the teacher stopped himself and let out a small sigh. "To tell you, no matter what happens, we'll be with you. Just don't lose sight of what's important."

"And what is important?" the spike of anger didn't surprise either, as Hitoshi's eyes burned.

"…To show them who you really are."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Mic asked as he heard the door open, never taking his eyes off the arena.

"Well enough," Shota said as he sat down.

"Don't tell me you had a fight," Yamada actually turned, disappointment on his face.

"No, we didn't," Aizawa said calmly, watching as the students closed in on the arena. "I just gave him a pep talk."

"…" Mic blinked a few times before snorting. "You do realize your pep talks are really shitty," he continued to smirk despite the glare he received.

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" Hizashi added, before taking hold of his microphone to continue his usual announcement.

* * *

As soon as the fight started, the two knew what would happen. It wasn't hard to provoke Izuku, but the way Hitoshi went about it…

They both went about this, pretending not to know what was really going on. Mic did a spectacular job, and Eraser managed to get his annoyance with the entrance exam in. He really didn't like how they went about it, how it caused many students to fail, despite having powerful and very good Quirks. How Hitoshi never stood a chance and had to join in with General Studies.

And when Midoriya managed to snap out of the control he was under… Well, safe to say pretty much everyone was surprised. Shinso included. And after that, Izuku managed to stop answering Hitoshi's questions. Let it never be said Izuku wasn't one of the smarter students around.

The raw emotion and the fiery way Shinso fought after he couldn't get Midoriya to speak seemed to freeze everyone as they held their breaths. But Hitoshi wasn't strong enough in hand-to-hand combat, so he lost and then everything was alive again.

As Mic did his job, Shota couldn't help but see the frustration on the boy's face as he laid where he was thrown, eyes glaring at the sky above.

* * *

Aizawa was already standing up before Shinso left the arena, but he did hear the cheer of his classmates and the chatter of pro heroes. Despite himself, Shota smiled as he could see the entrance to the arena. Hitoshi seemed more convinced than ever to become a hero and was more than ready to work for it. Everyone could see it.

"…You did well," Aizawa said as the boy walked closer, a rare look of content on his face.

"Thanks," Shinso let out a weak chuckle, looking at the ground.

"You're also not wrong about being able to transfer," at the word, the student looked up in surprise. "But it won't be easy, especially for someone like you."

"I know that," he clenched his fist, eyes determine. "But I won't let it stop me. It didn't stop you."

Shota closed his eyes and smiled under the bandages. That fire he thought had died a while ago seemed to have finally been rekindled.

"I'll speak to Principle Nezu. We'll work on your physical strength," Aizawa stepped closer and saw the relief on the boy's face. "I'm proud of you," he said and pulled him into a slightly awkward hug. Neither was much for it, but they both knew it was the thought that counted. "Never stop trying to reach your dreams."

"R-Right," Hitoshi nodded, biting his lip. "I promise. I'll get stronger and I will be a hero."

"I know you will."

* * *

 **So... Yeah. I tried. Drinking coffee and writing in the morning does weird stuff to me. Still, I might do some more, but I'm not even sure? I'm blabbering again...**  
 **Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Consider reviewing would you? I love to hear what people think of my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo I guess this is a thing now. I don't even- *sigh* I'll just see how far this'll go then...  
**

Wonderland Tea Party: Haha, looks like I beat you by a bit! So glad you liked it! And I haven't really planned out the whole 'transfer to hero course' so I'm not sure yet, but that defiantly sounds like something that'd happen xD Thanks for the idea mate! =D

 **Had a few ideas for how this one happened, but went with this way - kinda like how it came out.**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 **Someone had to tell Hitoshi that, with his Quirk, he wouldn't be able to get through the entrance exam.  
And that meant likely killing the light in his eyes.**

"Do you want me to do it?" Yamada asked as he stood in front of his friend, who had his hands on his face, elbows on a table.

"…I don't know…" Aizawa muttered into his palms, a long, tired breath escaping him.

"You're clearly tired – when was the last time you slept?" Hizashi folded his arms, a rare frown on his face.

"…" Shota didn't answer, but he did lean back in his chair, revealing his face and the large, dark circles under them. His eyes seemed redder than usual and less focused.

"Okay!" Mic let out an agitated sigh, slamming his hands on the table, but not too harshly. "Here's the deal. You, get some _much_ needed sleep. And _I_ am going to tell Hitoshi," the blonde made it sound so there was no room for an argument.

"You just might break it to him better than I," the weak and sad smile on the brunette's face carried enough sadness to make his friend drop his shoulders.

"He'll still be able to get into General Studies and from there…" Hizashi trailed off.

"…I just don't want to see that fire die, Yamada…"

"You won't have to."

* * *

A few hours later, Hizashi went to their shared house while Aizawa stayed at UA. Somehow, the pressure only now came to the blonde, as he slowly opened the door. And the closer he got to opening the door, the more his hand shook.

" _It's harder than I thought,_ " a nervous smile came to his face as Yamada opened the door fully and could hear the stomping of footsteps from above.

"I'm home!" he called in English, forcing a grin as Hitoshi came practically tumbling down the stairs, a grin large enough to slip his face.

"Welcome home! Oh, dad isn't here yet?" the joy wasn't gone, but a bit of surprise melded in with it.

"Working late, as always," Hizashi set his things down and headed for the kitchen. "You seem happier than usual – what's up with that?"

"Oh c'mon, like you don't know," Shinso sat down, unable to stop smiling. "Aren't you part of the whole introduction bit?"

"Haha, I am!" Yamada started making them both a mug of coco.

"Don't forget the marshmallows! Dad always does."

"You wound me!"

"So, is he going to be a judge?" the kid couldn't stop emitting this hyper energy and it made Hizashi almost sick at the thought of killing it.

"Yeah, he will," the answer came with a slightly stuff throat, as he readied the mugs.

"…Everything okay?" the sudden lack of happiness made the blonde wince as he sighed.

" _Please, forgive me,_ " Mic said to himself as he poured them the coco and tossed on the marshmallows. "Hitoshi," he started, setting the purple one by the kid.

Shinso looked up, eyes wide with worry and mouth slightly open. He looked like a wounded puppy or something and Yamada closed his eyes, forcing himself to continue speaking.

"You… You won't be able to pass the exam for the Hero Course," the words made his mouth numb as he slowly saw the confused expression turn to sorrow.

"W-What?" the boy choked, hands trembling as he laid them on the table.

"You'd need to fight Faux Villains… Robots," Mic held his mug with both hands, the heat burning his fingers but he relished it in. It took away from the pain in his heart. "Your Quirk… It just wouldn't work. And you're not physically strong enough."

"…" Hitoshi swallowed hard and looked down, hair falling over his eyes. But Mic could see him biting his lip and the tears rolling down his face.

"'Toshi-" he tried reaching out, to pat him on the shoulder and tell him it'll be alright. But Shinso abruptly stood up, hands on the table and head hung.

"They were right…" he whispered quickly walking away, before sprinting up the stairs and slamming his door shut.

Yamada sat there, hand still outstretched, one hand still being burned on the coco as he watched the now empty seat and abandoned mug. He could hear the phantom words Hitoshi never said aloud, since he's heard them so many times now.

" _I'll never be a hero."_

The look however, seemed to be forever burned in his mind now. The utter despair and hatred looked so wrong on a usually cheery face. And in between, he saw the fire die in those eyes. He wasn't sure if it'd ever be rekindled again.

"Shota… I hope you get home soon…"

* * *

Aizawa came back towards the end of the day, looking more exhausted than before, despite the face he managed to crawl into that sleeping bag and get some rest.

"I'm home," he said lowly, locking the door behind him. He was meet with a weak 'welcome' from the kitchen, and instantly knew things were bad. Yamada _never_ sounded like that.

"…Where is he?" Shota asked, taking a seat opposite the one where a cold mug of coco still lay. And with melted marshmallows no less.

"Bad," Hizashi didn't even try to hide it. He was doing some work on a laptop, but it was clearly just to _do something_.

Eraser let out a low sigh, slowly stood up, took the cold mug of coco and put it in the microwave. Mic only looked at his friend as he also grabbed the bag of marshmallows and waited for the microwave to run its course.

"If you hear yelling-," Shota turned and saw the blonde giving a nod.

"And if someone comes to check, it's under control."

"…Thanks."

"Anytime."

"No, I mean… For telling him… instead of me."

"…What's family for?"

* * *

Aizawa moved silently up the stairs, his years as an underground hero making it near impossible to hear. And as he closed in on the door of the kid, he heard silent sobs. For a second, he stopped there, wondering if any of this will even help.

" _…Live and learn,_ " he said to himself, took a deep breath and knocked with his elbow on the door as both his hands were full.

"Go away Uncle!" came a quick reply, and he could hear his voice crack.

"Mic is downstairs," Shota said causally and could almost swear everything in the room stopped. Seconds later, he heard feet on the floor and the slow opening of the door.

"What?" Hitoshi only opened it a bit, but Eraser could see the red-rimmed eyes and the fresh lines of tears.

"Coco and marshmallows? You left yours downstairs," Aizawa raised the two mugs of coco and nodded to the bag of goodies under his arm.

"…" he could see the internal battle the kid was going through.

"If you don't want it, you don't have to."

"No!" the quick response seemed to surprise both of them. "No it's just…" he mumbled, looking at the ground. "I didn't think I could face Uncle Mic again…"

"Yamada feels bad that he had to tell you, believe me…" there was a short pause. "So, can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hitoshi opened the door fully and closed it after his father stepped inside.

* * *

"I tried to talk to them, you know, about changing the entrance exam…" Shota said as he set down the two mugs. "But they didn't really care… Apparently, more focus is going into flashy Quirks," the sigh which followed set a silence in the room.

"…I was planning on giving it up anyway…" the whisper seemed to echo in the room as Shota's eyes opened wide.

"But I thought you've always wanted to be a hero?" the words left his mouth before he could control them, and he couldn't keep the hint of hurt out of it.

"…What's the point? Everyone already says my Quirk fits a villain perfectly… Maybe I'll just go that route," Hitoshi said with a frown, and when no answer came, looked up. The shock and almost betrayal in his father's eyes made his stomach churn.

"I – I didn't mean-," he stumbled over his own words, blinking madly to try and avoid the tears as he bit his lip.

"I'm just… I'm just so _sick_ of hearing it!" he closed his eyes, trying to keep his voice low. "What do they know anyway?! It's not like I _asked_ for a Quirk like this! It's not like I ever wanted to _hurt_ anyone with it!" so much for keeping his voice down – he was outright yelling now and he didn't even know why. He just knew that he _hurt_ and he wanted to get it _out_.

"How was I supposed to know anyway?! _I was four_! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" he was still trying to keep the tears in, never once opening his eyes. "I don't want to be the villain!"

His sobs were the only sound in the room for a good minute and Shinso didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of letting the tears fall so freely and seeing his father's face. But then, he didn't even hear him stand, Aizawa was there, by his side, giving a rare but comforting hug.

"I know…" Shota whispered, pulling the boy closer, one hand on his head the other on his back. "We both know how much it means to you… And we're **so** sorry, that this happened to you… But the only thing you can do, is take what life throws at you, and turn it to your advantage, before throwing it right back, stronger."

Eraser never was one for speeches or pep talks, so he just said what he thought would work – would sound encouraging and show the boy he was there if he needed him. Soon after, he felt his shirt getting wet and allowed himself a small, weak, relived smile.

"It's going to be okay, Toshi… It won't be easy, but you'll show the world who you really are. I know it."

* * *

Hizashi came up an hour later, since it grew very quiet after the sudden yelling. His tiptoeing wasn't as silent as Aizawa's, but he managed to get up without much sound. And when he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile.

Shota was leaning against a wall on the bed, Hitoshi apparently sleeping on his chest as he held onto the soaked shirt for dear life. Yamada walked closer as silently as he could, picked up a blanket, and set on the two sleepyheads, giving the kid a kiss on the forehead.

With a smile, he pulled out his phone, took a quick picture, and was about to leave, had a hand not grabbed his and pulled him onto the bed as well. Shota had one eye open, in a silent warning to keep quiet and join in or die. With a silent smile, Mic found a spot under the blanket, managing to not shake Shinso out of his sleep. It only took a few minutes for both of the adults to fall asleep as well, the exhausting day finally behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo... this wasn't supposed to be an actual chapter, but I did it on both the Shinson and Dadzawa discord (which you should all join - it's awesome) and Tumblr, so I figured I might as well toss it in here as well.**  
 **It's an AU type-thing or something. You'll see what I mean**

Wonderland Tea Party: Honestly, who doesn't like coco and marshmallows? And yeah, Shinso deserves all the hugs. Glad you liked it! ^^

* * *

 _ **He had to - no, wanted to do this.  
No matter what. Even if it was ironic as hell.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Nazu asked, looking at the child who stood in front of the table of assembled teachers. "Easer, your teacher, was quite volacal about his objection to this task. And Mic didn't seem too keen on it either."

"I am," Shinso said steadily, eyes unwavering. "I'm the only one who can."

"You realize the risk which accompanies this, correct?" Thirteen asked, just to make sure. "Including others who do not know, unwillingly making it harder for you?"

"I do, and I have a plan to deal with that," Hitoshi never changed his expression, but they caught a hint of pain in his voice.

"Very well then," the principal closed his eyes. "You are hereby given permission to infiltrate the Villain Alliance and act as a spy. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you," the boy gave a bow of his head before turning and leaving the room, knowing full well all eyes were on him.

Some of the teachers felt bad that, this even happened. They had other ideas, different plans on how to deal with the Villain Alliance, but Shinso came to them, offering his abilities and reputation. A boy like him – who was called a villain most of his life – is ready to do pretty much anything to be a hero for once. Even at great personal cost.

* * *

Hitoshi was packing when he heard the front door open and a loud call of "I'm home!" in English was heard. Uncle Mic was home.

"Welcome back," the kid called automatically, suddenly feeling pressured. Maybe this will be harder than he thought… but he's still going to do it.

With a deep breath, Shinso left his bag still open and made his way downstairs, where Yamada was rummaging through the cupboards in search of some food. As he closed in on his uncle, Hitoshi felt his heartrate increase.

"How was school?" Mic asked, not even looking at the boy.

"Same old, same old…" he said back casually, staring at the man. It was now or never.

"Aw, I'm sure something interesting happened," Hizashi turned and as soon as he did, he saw Hitoshi's eyes were colored in a green hue. And before he knew it, his body froze, mind trapped and unable to control his own motions.

"I'm so sorry…" he heard the boy whisper and was in a state of panic inside his own head. What is this? What was happening? Why is he doing this?

"You will forget you ever met me. I am nothing more than a stranger to you," as soon as Shinso spoke the words, Mic's mind felt like it was hit by lighting and he blacked out. He couldn't even scream as he could see memories being erased and ripped apart before there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Shota came home late as usual, feeling tired and exhausted, but also annoyed. Shinso never showed up for training today, despite the fact they still had a lot of work to do.

"I'm home," Aizawa called as he locked the door, and walked in the hall.

"Hey Shota!" came from the living room and he saw Mic sitting there, watching the TV.

"Where's 'Toshi?" Eraser tossed his bag on the sofa and cracked his neck.

"Who?" Yamada blinked at him a few times, looking like it's the first time he's heard the name.

"Don't mess around – I'll kick his ass for now showing up at training," Shota grumbled, a frown on his face.

"…You feeling okay? Who are you training?" Mic asked, still looking confused.

"…" Aizawa blinked a few times now, because he sounded far too serious for that. And Hizashi doesn't let jokes drag on if they're not funny.

"Hitoshi!" he called, leaning into the hall. "Get down here now!" he hated yelling, but he was getting concerned now. Did something happen?

"Yeah?" Shinso came walking down the stairs, looking tenser than usual, but that bored and tired look was still there.

"What happened to Yamada?" Shota kept looking from one person the other, while the blonde himself looked scared at the strange kid in his house.

"…" Hitoshi looked away, biting his lip as if he was guilty of something.

"'Toshi," Aizawa lowered his voice, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry," came a whisper as the kid looked up. Shota was just a second too late to activate his own Quirk before feeling the effects of brainwashing. He cursed as much as he could and struggled all he wanted, but he was only a puppet now. And Hizashi was starting to panic, asking questions, before apparently getting stuck under the brainwashing again.

"I hope you don't hold it against me…" came a whisper as they could see the kid shaking. "You will forget I ever existed. I am nobody, not even a stranger."

* * *

Shinso watched as he finally managed to get both adults onto the sofa, just so they wouldn't wake on the floor. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he put his bag of belonging on his shoulder and left the house. Everything in his room was either taken or thrown out, and everything that belonged to him or showed his existence removed. Including all pictures. Almost all.

"…" he stared down at the photo of him, Shota and Yamada at a dinner, each of them smiling and happy in their own way. He inhaled deeply, before taking out a match and setting fire to the photo, letting its ashes scatter to the wind.

"Time to become what everyone always told me I'd be…" he said quietly, looking at the dark sky. He never looked back as he left the street, even as he knew they'd both be waking up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is a short one that I wasn't sure how to go about? But decided on this anyway.**

Wonderland Tea Party: Hah, sorry for the heart-ache, but I am planning on doing a full fic of it! =D

 **Oh and about that last one - I really liked the idea and so did a few people, so I'm going to be making an actual fic about Spy!Shinso AU thingy. Soon actually, so I might focus more on it than on this one. Hope you won't mind that ^^"**

 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 **It was strange, leaving his old, boring and slow life in exchange for a new, more loud and wild one.  
A good kind of strange.**

"Nervous?" Yamada asked as he looked at Hitoshi sitting in the backseat.

"No," was the quick and dry reply.

"Well don't be – I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Hizashi didn't miss a beat as they neared UA.

"They're all crazy and insane!" Shinso threw his hands in the air, disbelieving.

"Not all of them – just most."

"You're not making me feel better…"

* * *

"Go on, Shota's already in class," Hizashi nudged the kid in the back, giving a thumbs up. "Knock em dead! Not, literally of course."

"Bye Uncle," Hitoshi sighed and made his way down the hall. He almost automatically went for his old, General Studies place, but managed to get his feet into the different direction. Towards the Class A rom. It was weird, walking down these halls alone, but he relished in it. He'd make this feeling his own.

As he reached the door, he could hear Aizawa talking, some students chatting back. With a deep breath, Shinso knocked and opened the door, forcing his face into it's usual passive expression.

"Morning," he said as he entered and had to work hard not to let a grin come to his face at the shocked and surprised looks on the other kids.

"Oh, today?" Shota said, blinking at him. Hitoshi couldn't blame him – Eraser's been working like a madman for the past three days.

"Yeah," the boy said back and saw the teacher sigh.

"Alright class this is-,"

"That brainwashing dude!" Kirishima called, though he looked excited. Shinso flinched as they all shared a look and started talking. Midoriya gave him a sympathetic look and Ojiro is giving him a half-glare.

"Quiet!" Shota didn't even have to yell for them all to fall silent and turn back. "From today on, Hitoshi Shinso is your classmate. He got transferred from General Studies, so he is behind, but don't think he won't climb up the ranks. After all, this class seems to specialize in that," Aizawa explained in short, never actually looking at the new kid.

"You got a free spot next to Tokoyami – take it and prepare for class," he added, turning to face the newcomer. To anyone else, he looked as tired as ever, but Hitoshi could see the small smile in his eyes.

"Right," was all he said before walking to his assigned seat.

"What, no proper introduction?" Denki asked, looking at the transfer student.

"We're not into formalities," both Shinso and Aizawa said simultaneously and everything seemed to stop for a second.

Hitoshi dropped his bag and sat down, shoulders hunched and staring out the window. From what he was able to tell, he was on the 'silent' and 'calm' side of the classroom, so it was something. Though he wondered how much longer that'd last.

* * *

"And that's it – class dismissed. Don't forget you have an English test today," Shota finished up, closing his notebook. The students packed quickly to get to the next room so they could start early. Only a few took it slow.

"Hey, Hitoshi right?" he looked up and saw Izuku standing there albeit nervously.

"Yeah?" behind him, he saw Iida and Uraraka.

"Welcome to our class!" Midoriya laughed and offered a hand.

Shinso stared at it for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and letting out a small laugh. This kid… This class. It's strange. A good strange.

"Thanks," he said back and took the offered hand. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shota smiling as he readied to leave.

"Bye Eraser!" they called as they made their way out of the room.

"Good luck on your test."

"Yeah, thanks dad- Zawa!" Hitoshi started off simply, but fear took him by storm as he fumbled the last bit of letters to try and save the situation. Everyone froze as Shinso looked embarrassed, eyes glued to the ground.

"Did you just-?" Ochaco asked, blinking.

"No!" Hitoshi said far too quickly, panic in his eyes. "I mean, no…"

"You called him 'dad'?" Tenya moved his glasses further up his eyes.

"No, I called him Aizawa," Shinso started walking, trying to avoid the situation.

"I don't think that's what you called him…"

"Shut it will you? We got a test!"

"If there is something wrong, you can tell us. As class President it is my duty to assist in any way possible."

"Thanks, but no thanks… I'm good."

"Still, it was a bit odd…"

Shota waited and listened as the kids walked away, and couldn't help but smile. It may not be perfect; it probably might take a while… but Hitoshi seemed to be fitting in rather well. That's good. It's about time he let someone in his inner circles.

"…Mic you better not play favorites,"Aizawa frowned as he recalled how enthusiastically Yamada had been teaching Shinso all kinds of different languages. They're going to have to treat him like any other student now, so that's a challenge for them. He just hoped stuff like that or habits from home won't make it into school on a regular basis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo another quick but sweet one I imagine? Got it as a prompt from a friend - which any of you can do (send prompts if you want) and I'll do my best to work on them! In other news, that Spy!Shinso story is live! You can find it on FanFic, Ao3 and my tumblr (shadow-is-upon-us) under the title "Whatever it takes" - hope to see you all there! =D**

Wonderland Tea Party: Hah, well, wait no longer! It's up! And I always imagined those would be the first to get along with Shinso so, yeah, why not?

* * *

 **They were heroes, willing to die for others. They protected people and fought against evil.  
But it seems they all lost to the flu. How typical. **

"Good morning children!" class 1-A froze at the sight of Midnight entering their classroom, grinning like the devil herself.

"Morning!" they called back, shocked and confused. This was their homeroom lessons so where was…

"Shota called in sick – poor little thing. So I'll be taking over your homeroom _and_ English lessons!" the hero announced with a smirk.

"English too? What happened?" Momo asked, actually concerned.

"Yeah, Shinso isn't here either?" Todoroki pointed out, looking at the empty seat.

"Nothing you should worry about – you should worry about me!"

That was a long day of school…

* * *

"I'm – I'm gonna sneeze again!" Hizashi yelled loudly, his voice hoarse and loud as all hell.

"I'm gonna murder you…" Shota hissed, sitting next to him, activating his Quirk just in time to avoid a disaster. Again.

"How'd this even happen?" Hitoshi blew his nose, curled up in the corner of the sofa as he watched the TV.

"Bingobongo here didn't listen!" Aizawa said too loudly and winced as his headache only grew.

"I said I was sorry!" Mic said, but his Quirk acted up and he almost broke the windows.

"Shhhhhhh!" the two insomniacs hissed back, eyes closed. Shota looked like a ball of black mass, covered in as many blankets as he could find. Hitoshi was taking up as little space as he could because he was curled up into himself, resting his chin on his knees. Hizashi had a large cover on his back, fluffy socks and leg warmers. All three sat surrounded by used tissues and empty boxes as the TV provided white noise.

"Tea's ready…" Aizawa said, hearing the heater die down.

"I got it last time…" Shinso seemed to grow smaller.

"I don't trust my arms…" Yamada looked down at himself, sniffing.

"Maybe I'll trip on the way over and break my neck…" Eraser grumbled as he emerged from his blanket ball and shivered at the sudden cold. He snatched up the closest two and tossed them around his shoulder, before putting on the fluffy, cat slippers. He slowly made his way to the kitchen next to the bedroom and worked on the tea. Though, he nearly dropped it twice when Hizashi sneezed or coughed loudly. They need to get that support item for him set for when he's sick.

"Don't forget the sugar!" came the boy's weak voice.

"Or the honey!" Mic managed to keep it low.

"I wonder if I can die from a burned throat…" Eraser thought as he warmed his hands on the mug of hot tea.

"Who's taking care of our classes anyway?" Hizashi asked when his friend came back with the tea.

"I asked Midnight," Shota said casually, slipping back under his blanket fort. The other two gave him looks of horror and disbelieve.

"You have no heart do you?"

"Not when I'm sick, no. Besides, she wanted to be their homeroom teacher in the first place…"

* * *

An hour later, and they all managed to get comfortable enough to try and sleep. Three tried, only one succeeded. Hizashi was snoring under his blanket, and the two insomniacs couldn't ever really fall asleep because his Quirk would react every so often. So, all the two of them could do, was glare at the sleeping blonde.

"I wanna get up and go to my room but I don't wanna…" Hitoshi whined covering his ears with a blanket.

"I can understand that…" Shota grumbled from under the mass of blankets. It was a miracle he hasn't suffocated yet.

"How much long until he wakes up?"

"…I have no idea…"

Another Quirk enhanced snore and they heard something crash – the glasses set on the edge tumbled off the table.

"He is so cleaning that up…"

* * *

They had to endure that for almost two house before Yamada woke up. But at least the blonde was feeling good enough to clean up his mess and make 'I'm sorry' tea for the two. He had called the school to make sure Class 1-A was still alive, but no one would pick up. They were worried, but too sick to do much about it. If nothing else, All Might would check on them to see they're fine.

"We need to get back tomorrow…" Shota muttered as he held the warm mug of tea.

"Yeah, can't be beaten by a flu huh?" Hizashi laughed, but coughed soon after. At least his Quirk didn't act up.

"…I can stay home, right?" Shinso asked, looking between the two.

"…" the blank stares he got back made him pout. "It'd look weird if we all came back the same day… People still don't know I live with you two ya know…"

"He has a point," Yamada nodded, looking at his friend.

"…I'm too tired to care honestly…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Yes!"

"But you'll have a lot of work to catch up to."

"…Still worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly enjoyed writing this one more than I'd like to admit, but ah well~ I'm sure you'll all like it as well?**

Wonderland Tea Party: They did get the short end of the stick yeah xD And we all know he has cat stuff at home - everyone knows. I haven't seen that manga/anime but Hitoshi would probably have cat memes (and Hizashi as well)

Nathaniabp: Hah, mate, thanks! If you do, do tell me - I'd love to read it! =D I'm so glad to hear you liked the story so much! Hope you continue to like what comes!

 **So, yeah, this one sets some things right that I HOPE will be cannon soon.**  
 **Anyway, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 **Everyone is used to dealing with Mineta and his crap, so no one says much about it. And unless they do, the teachers can't do much about it ether.  
But Shinso isn't one who'll keep quiet about that, especially if Aizawa is his father.**

He noticed it quickly, how Minoru kept acting around the girls, Momo especially. He was confused when he saw no one really doing anything about it, any of the girls especially, and shrugged it off as him being new. They must be used to it. Even if they shouldn't be.

Things didn't get any better – only worse if he had to judge. Shota was busy with other things and didn't really notice, at least not the big things. He'd warn the Grape Fruit if he saw him, but he probably didn't know how bad it actually was.

* * *

Hitoshi was just passing the dormitory hall to get some coffee, when he saw the little brat giggling and laughing in a corner of the hall. Confused, Shinso looked around and saw the purple balls in front of the girls' rooms and on their doors. If any of them were to go in or out and not see them, they'd be stuck.

"Hey!" he called and saw Mineta jump as he apparently scared him. "The hell are you doing?" Part of him told him to ignore it and move on, that this is normal and won't change anything. But that's not how he was taught.

"Shhh! I'm working!" Minoru hissed, still smirking. "Unless you want to join in, get out of here."

Hitoshi frowned and nearly sneered at the pervert, narrowing his eyes. He may be new to this class, but he isn't about to stand and let this shit happen. He didn't care why no one else didn't seem to do anything about it – he will.

"You ever going to stop being a piece of shit?" he asked, not keeping the disgust from his voice.

"Hey, you don't know-!" the other boy was about to yell, before he froze in the spot.

"Now, you're going to pick up all your stupid balls and go to your bed and stay in there until class starts," Shinso said, knowing his Brainwashing had gotten stronger.

Mineta said nothing, but turned and started taking down his Quirk balls, carrying them to his room and then closing the door.

Hitoshi sighed and rubbed his neck, when a door opened and he saw Momo exiting, looking down the hall with a hint of worry.

"…Hey," she said, sounding anxious. "Did… did you deal with Minoru?"

"Yeah, he won't be a problem for today."

There was a short silence in the hall, before the transfer student had to ask. "Why don't you say anything to anyone? I'm sure if Sh- Aizawa knew, he'd handle it."

"We just, don't want to feel like we're bothering him," Yaoyorozu admitted, rubbing her arm and stepping out. "Besides, it's not that bad. You get used to it and we can deal with him just fine," she gave a sad smile, walking closer.

"You shouldn't have to."

"…"

* * *

Next day, Mineta kept glaring at Shinso, but kept up his usual shenanigans. Hitoshi's face seemed to be stuck in a permanent frown as he watched. Can't do much about it during school, but he knew he has to try _something_.

So, he waited until they had Homeroom and for it to end. Shota looked ready to drop dead, barely being able to read the book in front of him. But when it was over, most made their way out, and Hitoshi waited until it cleared.

"Problem?" the teacher asked, raising a tired eyebrow.

"Yeah," Shinso had to work to keep the anger from his voice. "Don't tell me you haven't fucking notice!"

The sudden burst of anger surprised the hero, but he seemed confused at the same time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Minoru Mineta and his ugly actions," the student's frown seemed to deepen as he folded his arms. "You had to have noticed."

"I did, yeah, but no one ever complained. And from what I saw, it was never that bad," Shota started to speak, before he narrowed his eyes as well. "…It's worse, isn't it?"

"…A lot. No one wants to say anything because they 'can deal with it' and think you won't be able to do anything about it."

"…I guess no one told them I've expelled over 150 students."

"…I didn't know that."

"Now you do. But you need to tell me more – I need proper information for something like this. Just looking at someone isn't ground enough for expulsion," Aizawa clearly sounded like he hated it, but he was more than ready to do something.

* * *

"Shinso!" he heard someone call and turned, spotting Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida and… Bakugo? The trio was walking towards him, Katsuki furthest behind.

"We heard you dealt with Mineta yesterday," Izuku was the first to catch up. "Thanks."

"Eh, sure, no problem…" Hitoshi blinked, not entirely sure he knew why.

"We've done what we could to tame him, but he gets out of hand quickly," Shoto explained, walking up with the class president.

"I've done all in my power to tell him what he is doing is wrong, but he will not listen," Tenya sounded frustrated.

"Tch, if you'd just let him blow his brains out-!"

"No, we're not murdering him!" the three other boys said at the same time and Shinso couldn't help a small smile.

"Just tell Aizawa, he'll deal with it."

"…We've told the girls to tell him, but they don't want to. We feel like it would be disrespectful to their wishes to do so…"

Hitoshi had to do a double take on that. Did he really hear it right? By the looks of shame on the boys' faces, he must have.

"Who cares what they think after? They can be angry or happy – as long as they're not being stalked like that, it shouldn't matter," he said bluntly.

"So… You think we should tell Eraserhead?"

"Yeah, do it. The more people complain, the better."

* * *

Shinso did all he could, but Mineta was still there, doing his things. Part of him was shocked that his father hasn't done anything so far, but he swore he'd wait until they have Homeroom again.

"Okay, simmer down everyone," Shota said when he entered, putting a stop to their chatting. He saw Hitoshi looking at him with a frown, and sighed, before turning to the kids.

"Before we start today, I wanna do something…" he started off and saw the fears on their faces. Some were apparently expecting a quiz, maybe a new rule, perhaps some other changes. The only one who seemed shocked, but ready, was Shinso.

"Yaoyorozu," at the call of her name, Momo perked up.

"Iida," the boy straightened his back, his glasses reflecting the light of the room.

"As Class President and Vice President, I want you up here to help discuss this."

The two got up and walked over, one looking puzzled and anxious the other steady but tense. Not many knew what might happen, so they were confused as well.

"Because of your positions in class, I expect you both to know there's been some… difficult things going on," the way he spoke, it felt like he was interrogating someone.

"I'm not sure I understand-;" Momo started, but when she saw Todoroki, Midoriya and Shinso all looking at her, her eyes opened wide.

"I got this information and forwarded it to the other teachers. If it's proven correct, someone will be expelled today, this hour."

Everyone held their breath. Some were taken by fear, swallowing hard and barely daring to glance at their neighbors. They had no idea by what accusation someone would be expelled and were scared.

"Mineta!" when the name was said, everything stopped for a second, before going into motion again. All eyes were on the small boy, who had his eyes wide open. "We've been told you're at fault for sexual harassment."

"Lies!" Mineta stood up, shaking in fear.

"Who is able to confirm?" the teacher ignored him and instead allowed his eyes travel across the room. Would they stay silent or would do act?

"…It's true," Midoirya was the next to stand.

"Yes," Iida soon after.

Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima were next, Tokoyami giving a firm nod at the back. The girls all shared a look, before Momo took a deep breath and nodded as well. Soon after, the rest stood up and even Shinso stood with a weak smirk.

"You guys…" Minoru said in disbelief, looking around.

"That settles it then… Minoru Mineta, you are expelled from UA and forbidden to try and enter again. Pack your things."

* * *

It was strange, how hardly anyone seemed to care. Many were even glad that the Grape Fruit was finally gone. The girls seemed to breathe a breath of relief, while giving the rest of the class grateful looks.

"…You did well," Shota said when the expelled student was gone. "Both in handling the situation and telling me."

"We gotto stick together right?"

* * *

 **Cut! I honestly hate Mineta, so if there are any fans of his here, I sorry, but... Like. No.**  
 **If any of you people wanna drop a prompt for this story, feel free to do so! You can also request prompts of almost any kind on my tumblr (shadow-is-upon-us) so come and drop by!**  
 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review! I love hearing from my readers! =D**  
 **Till next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanna thank everyone who reads this story! It means a lot to me and I love you all! Hope you continue to enjoy whatever comes! =D**

Wonderland Tea Party: Yeah, no one will. I really didn't care for him... And I figured they all care, just in different ways. They're a sort of, family =P And I wanted Shinso getting tired of shit and dealing with it like they should

* * *

 **A secret almost revealed and something happening soon after put Shinso in a position he hasn't thought about much.**

"Alright class, listen," Shota said and got the attention of all the students. "We'll be visiting the National Museum today, but we'll be splitting up in four groups, each by five. I'm gonna let you decide how you group, but you'll all have to do an assignment – in English."

The groans most students let out didn't faze the teacher as he looked as tired as ever. Hizashi, standing next to him, was laughing before throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, everybody!" he called as always, grinning. "This will be a group project, so, you can do it together! Best group to do the report, can skip the next pop quiz!"

That got them lively as the kids started chattering among themselves. The teachers shared a look, before Aizawa clapped his hands and told them to group up.

* * *

"Hey, Shinso!" he saw Izuku waving at him. "Want to join our group?" At the question, he couldn't hide his surprise. He saw Iida, Uraraka and Asui walking behind Midoriya.

"You're really good at English," Tsuyu said, the others around sighing.

"You don't have a group yet, do you?" Ochaco asked, giving her usual sweet smile.

"No, I don't," Hitoshi said with a small smile of his own.

"Well, if you wish, you are welcomed to join us," Tenya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hah, I don't see why not?" a small, humorless chuckle escaped him as he shrugged.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Ochaco threw her fist in the air, clearly excited.

"Where should we start?" Asui asked, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Shinso?" Midoriya turned to the former General Studies student. "Why don't you pick?"

"How about the Start of Heroes? That's always great to read about," Hitoshi suggested with a small shrug.

"An excellent choice!" Iida nodded with a grin. "Let us be off then."

"Hmm…" Tsu suddenly let out a hum, staring at the purple-haired kid.

"Something wrong?" Shinso asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look like Mr. Aizawa," she said bluntly. The others could see Eraserhead standing in the distance, but behind the transfer student, so they could have them both in line of sight.

"W-What? What're you talking about," Hitoshi stuttered, taking half a step back.

"Now that you mention it…" Uraraka tilted her head a bit, as if getting a better look.

"The similarities are there indeed… Strange," Tenya was holding his chin in thought.

"I know what it is," Izuku said with a grin and Shinso felt chills up his spine. _They've figured it out. But how? Weren't they all so careful? What is going to say now?_

"Eraserhead was your hero growing up!" the gasps the others let out were nearly missed by Shinso as he blinked a few times, the surprise slowly wearing off. So, they were safe-

"Admit it! You were his fan!" Midoriya pushed, sounding excited.

"It makes sense now, yes," the Engine Hero nodded, adjusting his glasses again.

"…You got me," Hitoshi closed his eyes and raised his hands. Even if it was true, this was better than them figuring out the man was his father.

"It must have been so exciting when you found out you'd be in his class!" Ochaco clapped her hands together in joy.

"It was…" he laughed. "But, c'mon, we have some history to check and-," before he could finish, there was a shake as some nearly lost their balance. Looking around showed that everyone clearly felt it and that the structure seemed fine.

* * *

"Villain attack!" came a yell as the students shared a quick look. _Was it the Alliance again?_

"We need to get the kids out of here," they heard Aizawa say as Yamada was checking outside the windows.

"Big guy – probably his Quirk. Looks to be out of control and in rage," Hizashi quickly gave out information, staring at the villain.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu!" Shota called, already setting on his goggles. The two students perked up, eyes wide and listening. "You two are to get everyone back on the bus – wait for us there."

"Understood!" they nodded and started pointing at the exits.

"Hizashi – civilians or the villain?" Eraserhead asked as they opened the doors.

"Seems a bit too much for you, so I'll take him. Join me when you're finished," Mic started setting up the frequency for his support item.

"Will do."

"Dad! Uncle!" the two turned and saw Hitoshi standing there, eye and mouth wide open. "I – I can help!" he said, looking around to make sure none of the other students were here.

"We know," Shota said, turning to him. "But right now, you're a student and we're the teachers – it's our job to handle this. Go with the others, and help any civilians you can on the way."

"But-!"

"Don't argue with me Toshi! Not now…" there was a pause as the trio simply looked at each other. "Go!"

"…You better get back!" Shinso clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth. He hasn't felt this useless or powerless in a long time.

"Don't we always?" Yamada gave an assuring grin.

* * *

As Shinso ran to where the others were, he forced himself to ignore the sound of battle. He could see his father outside, saving civilians and clearing them out, while his uncle screamed at the villain. He felt guilty that he couldn't help, even though all it'd take was a simple verbal sound.

"Shinso!" he heard the call of his classmates and slowed down to a trot.

"Everyone okay?" he asked, seeing everyone seemed to be gathered already.

"Yeah, we're fine – most civilians have also been cleared out," Tenya said as some of the students waited inside the bus, some outside.

"Eraser and Mic are still fighting?" Momo asked as she looked towards the chaos.

"Yeah…" Shinso nodded and clenched his fists. "…It's so damn frustrating, not being able to help…" he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"We know – we feel the same," Todoroki gave a small nod in agreement. "But compared to them, we're rookies. We'd likely get in the way. And we don't have our licenses."

"…" and so, the students had to stand by and hope for the best, every now and then seeing a civilian straying too close to the line of battle and getting them out of the way. It was the first time Hitoshi was there, with his family while they fought, but unable to help. It only settled on him to become a hero and get his license – can't risk something happening because he wasn't allowed to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Quick warning for this one: violence and blood, but nothing too graphic. Angsty as fuck though, so, yeah...**

Wonderland Tea Party: Yeah, sorry, for one-shots I like to just- cut off. I don't know why. And that mental image... Same, but really, it's what he does? What else are you supposed to write (besides fight) xD

Andrew: Ah, thanks mate! Didn't expect to see you here as well though

 **This one won't be getting a story to itself like that Spy!Shinso, but it might be part of that story~**  
 **Nah, just kidding it's not xD**  
 **Or is it?**

 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 **Mistakes, his mistakes, he learns, can cost a lot.  
Just how much? He learns the hard way…**

 _It wasn't supposed to go like this._

" _Dad! Dad, please, please, don't – don't go!"_

 _This can't be real._

" _Please, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

 _No way… there was just no way…_

" _I should have listened, I know, I admit it, it's my fault just – just please, please…"_

 _Blood… so – so much blood…_

"… _Please, dad… Don't die…"_

 _He lost the pulse._

* * *

 _ ***A few hours prior***_

"Are you ready?" Shota asked, looking down at the kid who nodded in excitement.

"Always," Hitoshi said casually, walking beside him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd take your internship here but…"

"C'mon dad, you and I both know I'm best suited for Underground Hero work."

"That's true… But this line of work is far more dangerous. You'll need to follow what I say and do, to the letter."

"Don't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

After finally making his way into the Hero Course, Shinso quickly caught up and even exceeded some of the others in class. And now, he was doing the yearly internship with his father – it was exciting.

* * *

Their first mission together was a fairly simple one – a gang of small-time villains have been causing trouble on the streets in the lower sections of the city. Their task was to capture and remove them from their work place. As simple as it can be. _So why wasn't it?_

Everything was going normal, as it should. They caught up to the gang, cornered them and even managed to restrain them. Well, most anyway.

"One's getting away!" Shinso called, pointing at the fleeing villain.

"Let him go – we need to get these to the station- Toshi!" Aizawa started to speak, when the kid ran off.

"I'll take care of him! No worries!" he assured with a grin, quickly following the escapee. _If only he'd known…_

He followed him into the allies, feeling a bit excited at the chase even. This were going perfect and if they continued to go like this, he'd have no issues becoming a hero. And it was that excitement and overconfidence, that caused him to follow the villain without thinking it over properly.

"Nowhere left to run!" Shinso called when the villain stopped at a dead end. "Surrender now or I'll make you."

"…" the man said nothing, only slowly turned around. But he was smirking and that instantly set warning bells of in the boy's brain. He spun around, but it wasn't soon enough, and he felt a metal pipe collide with his head.

"Hah, little brat!" he heard someone laugh, but he was already drooling blood and feeling concrete on his face. He felt numb.

"Where's the other one?" a different voice, but he couldn't focus enough to try and use his Quirk. Everything hurt too much.

"I dunno… Back with the others," the one he'd been chasing said and he felt a kick to his side, likely breaking a rib.

"We can use the kid as bait… That bastard's a pro."

"Really think he'll show?"

"He has to-"

* * *

Next thing Shinso knew, there were grunts and groans all around him as bodies fell. Everything was still dizzy, but he caught a familiar form jumping all over the place, using a scarf to take care of the villains.

"…I told you not to run off…" Shota said with a weak sigh as he gently hoisted the kid up into his arms. "Stuff like this happens."

"…Got it…" Hitoshi whispered weakly, just glad to be safe. It's been a while since his father's held him like this, and he has to admit, he's missed it.

"Well, well, well… If it ain't the not-so-famous Eraserhead… And he has a student now? How nice," a new voice and an enemy Shinso couldn't see, but he felt Aizawa tense.

"…" there was silence, except something metal and heavy being dragged along the ground. And then, there were multiple of those sounds.

"Dad?" he whispered weakly, feeling his heart pound. The world was spinning and dark, so he felt almost blind.

"Tell me, _hero_ ," the man he couldn't see spoke. "Can you fight off all of me, while carrying the boy?"

"…Can you walk?" Shota whispered and it made his body numb. He sounded scared.

"…N-No," despite himself, he answered truthfully. He could still hardly feel his body.

"…"

"What'll it be, hero?"

* * *

Suddenly, he was moving all over the place, safe and secure in his father's arms. But he could hear the yells and grunts and then, he was on the ground.

"Like the Quirk? Multiplying people can come in real handy, wouldn't you agree?"

Hitoshi managed to regain himself enough to see himself lying on the ground, his father standing protectively beside him, holding his arm, while they were surrounded by a muscular and beefed villain holding a metal bat.

"I think I'll kill the kid first."

One of his copies raised his bat and was about to take a swing, when Aizawa used his own Quirk on the man, only it had no effect. The villain only laughed. "The multiplying Quirk isn't mine. I'm no fool. I wouldn't face you like this."

The bat was still coming and Hitoshi managed to roll out of the way, but crashed into a dumpster and made his head injury all the more worse. He actually blacked out there for a few seconds, and when he came to, he saw Eraserhead still trying to fight off the multiple enemies, but he was getting tired fast. This man's brute strength was clearly something he wasn't in the condition to deal with.

"Watch out!" Shinso managed, but too late, as the metal bat collided with his father's back and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Strike three – you're out," the villain laughed as he and his copies moved in closer. Shota tried to stand and fight, but he was pushed back down by another swing of the bat. That was followed by more hits and Hitoshi could hear the sickening cracking of bone.

* * *

"No… no!" he hissed, biting his lip until it bled and forcing himself to stand. "Stop!" he yelled shakily and the bastards turned to him, smirking.

"You want some kid?"

"…" he swallowed as best he could, trying to steady himself on the wall as he saw some of the copies coming his way. He took a deep breath, ignoring the bloodied wall and concentrating.

"I said, stop!" he hissed, eyes giving off a green hue and suddenly, all movement stopped. "…Now," he grunted, still in pain and having trouble breathing. "Beat each other up."

* * *

The villain and his copies did as he said, but Shinso ignored it all as he managed to stumble his way to Shota's side. He nearly threw up and had to close his eyes to not cry, but told himself it's not too late.

So, he half dragged half carried his father out of the alley and into another one, trying not to panic as he thought of what to do. But he could hardly feel a pulse as his father wasn't responding to anything he did – words or touches.

 _It wasn't supposed to go like this. No way. It- It can't end like this._

"Dad! Dad, please, please, don't – don't go!" he pleaded, feeling the tears start spilling out.

 _This can't be real._

"Don't worry – I – I'll handle this," he was shakily reaching for his phone, dialing Uncle Mic.

"Please, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over, setting his father's head on his lap to try and comfort him.

 _No way… there was just no way…_

"I should have listened, I know, I admit it, it's my fault just – just please, please…" he heard the ringing and swallowed.

 _Blood… so – so much blood…_

"…Please, dad… Don't die…" just a little longer… just stay strong a little longer…

 _He lost the pulse._

" _Toshi? What's wrong?_ " his body was cold as he heard Mic's voice on the other side. " _Toshi?_ "

"…I'm so sorry…" he only managed, shaking as he cradled the phone and his father's face at the same time. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, there was too few angsty ones here so far, so I added one. Actually did it first on the Discord Server and now I'm posting it here. Share the angst and all. Friendly reminder that prompt ideas/requests are still open and much welcomed, so if you have one I haven't done yet, send it over!**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, consider reviewing? It means a ton to me and helps me write future chapters!**  
 **Till next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Late again - but still more early than my other stories. School just... isn't fun right now, but I'm trying my best**

Wonderland Tea Party: Heh, I do enjoy my early angst~

Andrew: Good for you mate! You can always try just searching "Watch online" and you should get some nice websites where you can watch the whole thing

 **Another anngsty one because I'm left to myself to come up with ideas. I have no regrets.**

* * *

 **Always being the outcast, he'd give just about anything to fit in.  
Even if it was with a bad crowed. **

He's gotten used to being treated and called a villain. It's been going on for years now. But even if he got used to it, doesn't mean he's happy about it. Days seem like chores, but always the same; go to school, pretend to find their jokes funny, try not to murder anyone intentionally or accidentally, listen to the teachers talk forever and then go home where usually Uncle Mic would be waiting or he'd be alone. He got used to the empty house faster than he'd like.

Still, despite everything, he tried to be friends with his classmates. It just… didn't seem like it was working out. At least, not until that one day…

"Oi, Hitoshi!" someone called just as school finished. "Wanna come with us?"

Shinso saw who was asking and was confused for a good, solid minute. Vilo Takashi and his three friends were standing there, waiting for him.

"Where?" he blurred out without thinking. It was the first time someone's actually asked him if he wanted to join them, and the fact it was the biggest jerks in class didn't seem to process in his mind.

"City – we were planning to go buy some stuff," Vilo nodded as an invitation. There were enough markets or malls near their school so they could easily walk there.

"Sounds like fun," the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop and go home. But the kid inside, lonely and still seeking friends, was stronger and pushed all of that somewhere in the back of his head. Maybe if he'd been older, more experienced, he'd have seen and read the signs of what would happen. But he didn't. So he wordlessly followed the boys, looking happy and content for the first time in a while.

* * *

As the boys walked towards the city center, Shinso mostly stayed quiet. They were talking about girls, younger kids in the school and dissing others – not something Hitoshi wanted to or even knew how to talk about. So he followed behind, every now and then adding a comment or answering a question. It wasn't quite what he had in mind, but it sure beat being alone in a house and waiting for his dad or uncle to come home.

They made their way into one of the markets and one of the boys grabbed a shopping cart. When they were set, the five of them started walking down different aisles and tossing different things into the cart, from cereal to bottles of drinks. Shinso watched the items pile up and wondered just how much all of this would cost. He's gone shopping with his family before, and they were usually careful of which thing they bought, aiming for the cheapest one possible. But he remained silent all up until they were at the cashier's.

"Hey… you sure you have enough money for all of this?" Hitoshi asked but kept his voice low in both fear of the adults figuring it out or the boys thinking he's an idiot.

"Well, about that…" Vilo gave a sharp smirk, looking directly at him. "We were hoping you'd handle it."

"But I don't have that much money-!"

"I'm not saying you use money…"

At the others' grinning and smirking looks, Shinso swallowed. He understood what he meant and why they brought him along. But it can't be just because of that, _can it?_

"So, can you do it?" Takashi asked, poking him in the chest. "Or are you gonna chicken out?"

"…I'll do it," he nodded, albeit weakly and took a deep breath.

The lady at the register eyed all the items they bought with suspicion but said nothing until the last product was checked out.

"How much?" Shinso said quickly, looking directly at her. The others made sure no one else was around for this.

"That's-," before she could even say, her eyes turned blank and her shoulders slouched, hands falling to her side.

"Mark it as if we already paid," Hitoshi said, keeping his voice low and steady. He bit his lip in fear, but she started typing on the register and marked them as paid. With a relived grin, the boy barely remembered to keep focus on his Quirk.

"Nice job!" Vilo said and patted him on the shoulder as they packed up the items and made their way out of the store.

It was only after they were out of the market that Shinso released his Quirk and needed a second to catch his breath. But he smiled. The boys were laughing and talking as they made their way back, before splitting and each going their separate ways.

* * *

Hitoshi took the bus, a constant smile on his face, but an ache in his chest. He felt bad for what he did, but he might have just made some friends, so that has to make up for it right? As long as no one knows, everything will be fine!

But as he made his way to his house, he saw a police car parked in front of it, with both his uncle's and dad's cars there as well. A chill wrapped around him and he forgot to breath as his legs automatically carried him to the front door. _This was way too fast to be for the market… right? Maybe – Maybe it had to do with their jobs? Yeah, that was it!_

"I'm home," he called before he could stop himself and heard four different voices in the kitchen, two of which he knew very well.

"Hitoshi," Hizashi stepped into the hall, eyes wide with fear. The kid suddenly felt numb as he peeked into the kitchen and saw two cops sitting there, staring at him, with Shota giving a disappointing and angry glare.

"Care to explain yourself?" his father said, anger underneath his tone as Mic brought him in closer to the table.

"I don't know-?" he tried before one of the cops showed pictures from the market where he and the others were standing, their line of items still on the track.

"You stole all of these," the other one said coldly as she stared from the kid to the parents. "We have cameras there – we saw everything. And when the cashier came to, she remembered all that happened. You not only stole but used your Quirk without a license – I don't think you realize just how large of a crime that is," she added, turning to the kid only for the last part.

"You're a villain now," her partner said and Hitoshi started shaking, eyes stinging. The only thing keeping him together was his uncle's hand on his shoulder.

"Officers," Aizawa said, sounding and looking more tired than usual. "He's just a kid – barely 14. And you know he wasn't the only one there – four other kids stole as well."

"Yes, but only your son used his Quirk," the works sliced through the air and Hitoshi couldn't even speak as he tried to control his shaking.

"…" his father looked at him then at the officers. "Please," he said quietly, almost begging. "I can pay for the damage and he'll be dealt with accordingly, but don't take actions against him. He's almost done with school."

The officers shared a look, shrugged weakly and the woman looked at the now-crying child before sighing and speaking again: "Eraserhead has saved my husband before and Present Mic helped my partner's daughter during the Rotter's attack…" she started and the heroes' eyes opened wide, but they dared not hope too much.

"We'll close the case, but the cashier will need a full apology and compensation. We do this, as thanks and respects to you two for your duty. But your son…" her eyes fell on the boy again as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"I'm afraid if he ever grows too strong and becomes a real villain."

* * *

When the cops left, Aizawa closed the door and Yamada remained with Shinso, who had hardly spoken since he came home. He couldn't even look at either of them.

Shota came closer, let out a tired sigh and looked at the boy. For a minute, he was silent, as if waiting for his son to speak something in his defense. But he didn't.

"…I'm so disappointed in you Hitoshi," the words hurt more than Shinso would ever admit as he closed his eyes to try and keep himself under control.

"Can you… Just, tell us why?" Hizashi ran a hand over his face before looking at the boy with sadness in his eyes.

"…I just-!" he started, voice weak and cracking. "I thought – I thought we could be friends; you know? S-since no one else wanted – wanted anything to do with me." He rubbed his eyes, shoulders tense and staring at the table. "I didn't- I never wanted to be a villain…"

The adults shared a look of sympathy and just as Shota was about to ruffle his hair, Hitoshi spoke again, a broken smile on his face.

"Maybe everyone is right… I will be a villain."

* * *

 **And cut! I just can't help the reoccurring theme of people calling him a villain, so I'm running with it and then away. Next one will be more fluff promise!**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Consider leaving a review and telling me what you thought - it's always awesome to hear from you people!**  
 **Till next time~**


End file.
